


A New Alliance

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galdor lay heaving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for Screw Yule, Second Day: Last Alliance
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

Galdor lay heaving, trying not to touch the hot, sticky body beside him. Just minutes before Oropher had been all over him, pounding, making him writhe and beg for more. At that moment nothing could have felt better than sweat slick skin gliding on skin but after the passions were sated the heat of Mordor threatened to suffuse them.

"I'm glad Gil-galad decided to replace Elrond with you as liaison. You sure know how to drive the negotiation off the table," Oropher said.

Without even looking Galdor knew he was grinning. He chuckled. "You're not so bad at it yourself..."

  
_Finis_  
_December 2007_


End file.
